jd_meant_to_befandomcom-20200213-history
The First Kiss That Wasn't Sadness/Full Episode
Episode starts in the school Ballerina: Dancer, is it a good time to... Dancer: Hell no, I'll talk to you later. No dilly dally before a test! Emma: Dancer's caring about school Natalia: Is like paninis without bread... Pearl: I guess that's terrible, but not as terrible as those carnation illustrations. Dancer: Eesh. (Theme) Episode continues to lunch. Dancer: Ballerina, I'm sorry about what happened a couple weeks ago. Now that we're back together.... Do you want to go on a date? Ballerina: YES. YES! IS THERE PIE? (Emma appears) Emma: What are you two going on about? Dancer and Ballerina: We're going on a date. Kitty: Ugh. Natalia: Damn it, I can't look at this. THEY'RE HOLDING HANDS. (Beep) THE EARTH!!! Pearl: UM, HELL TO THE NO TO THE NO NO (beep) NO! Julia: Kids and they're "ew" factors. They're actually a great couple! Reminds me... Julia sings Junto A Ti* Royalty Meets Death: OMG! DANCER AND BALLERINA ARE... HOLDING HANDS? Rebecca: EW. (later, in Room 199. Emma turns to Kitty, Natalia, and Pearl) Emma – I have an idea, but you'll need to work with it. Pearl – What is it? Emma – Let's spy on Dancer and Ballerina during their date. Natalia - I'm out. I don't spy. Kitty – No way! That's ruining their privacy! Are you crazy? Emma – Come on! It's just for fun! Plus, I'll get the donuts. Pearl – Donuts? That's it, bye guys! Kitty – Pearl! Not you! Natalia – Sorry Kitty, but I'm in, too. (Emma looks smug) Emma: Three against one. Kitty – Fine. I'm in. *Later* (at the restaurant where Dancer and Ballerina are eating, Emma, Pearl and Kitty are in a car, looking at them) Ballerina: We'll have 2 Sabrini Paninis! Dancer: OMG THOSE ARE AMAZING! Kitty – You clearly worked hard about this. Pearl – Yeah. Where did you get the car? You're not even old enough to have a driver's license. Emma – My cousin is 18. I just hired him to drive us. He's now in the mall that's two minutes away. Pearl – Where the donuts at tho? Emma – Here you go. Kitty – Uh. So you weren't joking when you said you had donuts. Pearl – I feel like a cop while eating this. Kitty– Cool. Like the police. Emma – Meant To Be Justice Police. Fighting for law in this country. And donuts. Pearl – What are they even doing? Kitty - Don't know. Looks like they're talking about something. Pearl – Nah. Looks like they're yelling. Emma – Hold on. I got this. *Emma pulls binoculars out of her purse* Kitty – Was it important to bring binoculars to spy on your friends while they're on a date? Emma – Yes. And also they're talking normally. Not yelling, Pearl. Pearl – Guys, they're getting up. Kitty – This date finished early. Pearl – I don't think this ended well. They look angry. Emma – Guys, I think they saw us. Oh no, they're going out way! Pearl – Just stay calm. Don't scream. Kitty – AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH! Emma – What part of „Stay calm.“ Didn't you understand!? Pearl – Everybody, get down!! (Ballerina sees the car) Ballerina – That scream sure sounds a lot like Kitty. Dancer – Let's go check. (Ballerina knocks on car window.) Ballerina – Emma?! Pearl!? Kitty?! I can't believe you were spying on us the whole time! (Ballerina gets angry and leaves in anger, along with Dancer) Emma – Oh no... Kitty – What have we done?! Pearl – Clearly trash, that's what. Dancer and Ballerina are hanging out at home. Dancer: Well, that happened Ballerina: I'm sorry for that date incident. Dancer: No, no, I get it... I, um... (clears throat as they sing a portion of Heartbeat Song) Ballerina: That was beautiful. Dancer: Just like you. The two kiss happily Category:JD: Meant To Be Category:JD: Meant To Be Full Episodes/Scripts Category:Season 1